Morning Glory
by Castlelover94
Summary: Kensi and Callen discuss what they want in a relationship after, well read and find out.


Morning glory

Kensi had only felt truly happy with one man and that man was dead, it was her father, sure Deeks had made her laugh and smile at her jokes but after what happened last night it was a completely a different man making her smile. She lay curled in the blue satin sheets, his body was pressed against her and she could smell the mix of sweet and cologne. Her mind was still werrling with what had happened over the course of the previous night.

The team had decided to go out after they closed a very difficult case, Kensi was drunk and Callen had offered to take her home. They walked to the door and Kensi fumbled with her keys in the lock, reaching down to help her his hands touched hers and they locked each others gaze, their lips met in a passionate frenzy of lip and tongue he pinned her against the door but she pushed him off turning and unlocking the door, pulling him inside. He pulled off his jacket dropping it on the floor kissing her all the way, they didn't bother turning on the light and she led him into her room. Falling onto the bed she pulled off her shoes and pants, tackling her onto the bed he helped to pull of her shirt. His abs felt hard against her chest and his fingers cares her body gently, sending shivers up her spine. His lips were soft and gentle, she moaned as his lips moved lower on her body and her fingers ran across his scalp digging her nails in making sure not to hurt him.

When she woke up the next morning she couldn't wipe the smile off her face when she realized he was still there and fast asleep next to her and happy that she hadn't just dreamed it all up. His body was warm and she felt warm and safe in his arms wrapped around her waist. Closing her eyes she slipped off into sleep again. When she woke up again the bed was cold next to her and she jumped out of bed, this couldn't be good enough to last and it would be like him to just wake up and leave.

"Pancakes or French toast?" Callen asked, she sighed in relief.

"I woke up and I had thought you left." Kensi admitted blushing a little.

"I don't know about you but I thought last night was one of the best nights I've ever had in a long time, and considering we don't have to-" she put her fingers to his lips making him stop talking.

"No, don't say it you'll jinx it." She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Well I liked last night so much that I just didn't have the urge to leave when I woke up. So pancakes or French toast?"

"um I have to go with French toast, and since when do you cook?" She asked

"You doubt me Miss Blye how rude of you, I am a good cook when I want to." He smiled and started to pull stuff out of the refrigerator.

"Do you want me to help?"

"No but you can keep me company while I cook you a nice breakfast." She sat down at the bar and watched him as he worked.

"So what did last night mean?" She asked when he set the plate in front of her.

"I don't know about you but it made me realize that we had something and I realized I'm basically in love with my little sister."

"G. I don't want to hurt you, but to be honest I don't know how ready I am to fall in love, I loved last night and it was one night I will never forget but I can't have my heart broken again."

"Kensi I would never hurt you and I don't want to jump into anything just now either so why don't we take it slow and let it play out, it can be our little secret." Callen said laying his hand on top of hers and bringing her face up to look him in the eyes.

"Do you really want to be with me? You're not just going to get up and leave when we get into a fight or just because you can."

"Kensi I realize now that I've been holding back these feelings for to long and I don't want to wake up one morning and regret that I never went through with them ." He leaned in and kissed her temple softly pulling back a strand of hair.

"To bad you know the way to a girls heart Mr. Callen." She smiled giving him a kiss, maybe this was good enough to last.


End file.
